


Our story

by JAinsel



Series: Got prompts? [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Break Up, Imagine being able to see your relationship through your partner’s eyes, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAinsel/pseuds/JAinsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From lifeasbritney's prompt:<br/>Ian is a daily vlogger and he somehow meets Mickey then gushes about him in his videos. Ian’s day job is modeling so Mickey doesn’t know about his vlogs. After some time, Mickey somehow  discovers Ian’s videos and discovers how into him [Mickey] ian is<br/>Leads to light hearted teasing<br/>Why a daily vlogger? I don’t know haha<br/>I guess cause it would be a nice progression to a viewer (or in this case, Mickey). Imagine being able to see your relationship through your partner’s eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our story

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first time I'm taking a prompt!  
> I modified it because I'm shit at following directions, apparently.
> 
> For the anon who sent me the prompt about Ian as athief and rich!Mickey... I'll write it, but I don't know when. It could be a long story or a very short one, or... I don't know! Need to think about it.
> 
> As well as a one shot or something about AlanxMandy (No matter what the circumstances)  
> Or an android!Mickey?
> 
> Or something else entirely? Like a new multichapter? ARGHHHH

It had only been two days and Mickey didn't know it was possible to miss a person so much. But Ian had cheated on him. After everything Mickey had done for him. For them. Fuck.

He had come out to his entire family because Ian had asked him to. He had changed, letting the redhead in, letting himself love and be loved.

And what had this fucker done?

He had fucked, or maybe he was still fucking some middle-aged photographer. Ian had tried to deny the truth, but the evidences were there, so plain to see it was ridiculous.

Ian had been 'too busy with work' to have time to see each other. He had been googling California too many times. He had been spotted often in the company of this lecherous photographer Ned Lishman (with whom Ian had shared a romantic past).

Two plus two equals four and Ian was fucking cheating on him.

That was the reason why Mickey had broken up with Ian. They had met two days ago and Ian had been _ reeking _ of the photographer's perfume. Mickey hadn't wanted to hear Ian's lame excuses and had instead told him that he he wanted to end things with the redhead. That he was tired of their relationship. Mickey had left before giving Ian the time to reply.

Even now.

The phone buzzed again. It was another text from Ian.

Fuck him.

It was better this way. Always better to be the first to leave. Mickey couldn't have his heart broken by Ian.

Except that he had. He maybe had been the one to call the break up, but Mickey was also the one with his heart shattered in one thousand pieces.

Mickey was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, trying to resist the urge to read Ian's texts. Fuck, they had been together for almost a year, it wasn't that easy to simply let go.

When Mickey had been staring at the ceiling so much he had started to think he could recognize the shape of a face in it, his phone buzzed one more time.

Okay, that was it.

Mickey rolled on the bed and stretched out his arm to reach for the phone. He opened it and discovered that the last text was from his sister.

It was a link. To a fucking youtube vlog.

Mickey hated that shit, he'd never record himself on a video, that was stupid.

 

**[1:26 PM]: What's this shit for?**

**[1:28 PM] sis: Just take a fucking look at it**

 

He sighed, but clicked on the link anyway. Always better than moping about the break up.

The vlog's name was 'ToBeFree' and it was about...

 

**[1:31 PM]: This a fucking joke?**

 

It was about Ian. It was Ian's fucking vlog. Mickey didn't even know Ian had one in first place!

The last entry was a video from a week ago called '01/24/2016 California here we come' and Mickey was pretty sure he didn't want to watch Ian gloating about going to California with his geriatric viagroid.

What the fuck was wrong with his sister?

 

**[1:32 PM] sis: No. First go to '12/03/2014 Pretty blue eyes' and then to '01/11/2015 I don't think he likes me'. After that do what you want**

 

Why should he watch them?

Unfortunately Mickey already knew his sister wouldn't give him an answer. He sighed and searched for the first video.

He didn't want to watch it. He didn't even knew Ian back in 2014. And yet, if Mandy had suggested he watched it...

Mickey pressed play.

 

***

 

Ian appeared on the screen, smiling and pretty as always. He had longer hair back then, Mickey didn't remember. The redhead was sitting on his bed with a blanket covering him. He was so cute Mickey wanted to punch his face.

"Hey," Ian greeted. "First of all, thank you for all your comments. They make my day, really. Second, Tammy95 requested I sing this One Direction song... I don't really know them, but I'll try!"

Mickey scoffed. Both Ian and he fucking hated that group. But Ian had never mentioned once he had to sing one of their songs.

Ian's smile became a grin.

"Oh, I almost forgot- Kidding. It's gonna be the title of this whole video so... Anyway. I think I met the guy with the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. They're like so fucking blue!" Ian adjusted himself better on the mattress. "I don't know his name, but... it was like love at first sight or something."

Mickey had met Ian in January, so Ian wasn't talking about him, then why Mandy-

"He works for this catering," he said. And that captured Mickey's attention. Because he worked for a catering service. "The studio where I was doing yesterday's shooting organized this little buffet and... fuck. I was in the middle of posing with this other model, but I was completely focused on this guy. I think he was placing some appetizers? Huh, not important. I don't think he saw me, but I did. He was so cute! I know I shouldn't say it about a guy, but... Plus I think he got tattoos on his knuckles, I wasn't close enough to see. Black hair and so pale and those eyes! Can't stress it enough, they were so pretty. But he didn't seem so at ease there. Like a fish out of water or something."

Mickey didn't remember about that day. But he had never liked bringing food to those studios, full of stupid models and faggy photographers. Of course that had changed since he had met Ian...

Or since he _ thought _ he had met Ian. Apparently their paths had crossed before.

Ian shrugged on the screen. "Anyway. He disappeared before we finished and I couldn't go talk to him, so... Maybe I'll meet him again? I know it's stupid but I'd really like to know the guy. Not just for the fact that he's cute, it's... I don't know. His expression, maybe. Grumpy."

Ian chuckled.

Mickey looked down at his hands, blushing. Ian would always find his grumpiness endearing.

"But apart from pretty blue eyes. So, about the One Direction..." Ian grabbed his guitar to sing and Mickey had to stop the video before his ears would bleed.

 

***

 

As suggested by his sister, Mickey searched for the other video and pressed play.

 

***

 

"I know his name! I know his fucking name!" Ian shouted as soon as he appeared on the screen.

He recollected himself, clearing his throat.

"As I just said, I know his name. And his name is... 'M'." Mickey felt his heart skip a beat. Ian smiled. "Yeah, you don't get to know his whole name, just the initial."

Ian was sitting in what looked like an uncomfortable position on a chair. "Oh, right. For the ones who don't know WHO is it I'm talking about, please watch my video '12/03/2015 Pretty blue eyes'. Anyway. The strangest thing happened. You remember once I said I don't believe in coincidences? Well, guess what. M's sister is a dear friend of mine. I talked about her in a few of my videos I think... She's an amazing fashion designer... She's an assistant right now, but she will be a famous one, I'm sure of it..." Ian was starting to ramble. Not unusual.

"Fuck, no. I want to talk about M. And... why the title? Well, it all starts when I notice M's picture on her phone and she says he's her brother. Can you believe it? She was showing me this new skirt and boom! I see M when she scrolled down the pictures. It was... I mean, after a month I get to know who pretty blue eyes is. She tells me she has to meet her brother in the evening and I'm like 'please let me join you but don't tell your brother, k?' and she accepts..."

Ian started rambling off again, but Mickey thought about his words. He remembered when he had met Ian, of course he did. It had happened during a dinner. Mickey had thought he was to meet his sister and instead Ian joined too. Mandy had told him she had gotten the dates wrong and if Mickey didn't mind...

"... If I could have dinner with them. Quite genius, right? He was so cute I wanted to eat him up right that instant. But M... he seemed to mind my presence a little. I mean, he checked me out -that I'm sure of, plus my friend told me he's also gay, so- but that was it."

So Mandy had set them up. That fucker had told Ian about his sexuality that he had tried to keep so secret back then. Mickey had not been pleased by Ian's presence. He was pretty enough, but he had looked so frivolous. Mickey had intended to vent his frustrations with Mandy a little and instead he had been forced to listen to Ian and his sister talking about fashion. It had been a long, annoying night and thinking about it now, it had been a miracle that he and Ian had ended up together some time later.

"To think that I tried to appear really sexy and brilliant, but he didn't appreciate my qualities. I dressed up real nice and I don't even like to do it that much, just when I work and when I want to make a good impression but it didn't work this time." Ian smiled anyway. "But I decided to ask M out. My friend gave me his number, so why not? He's this mixture of grouchy and funny and his ass... I saw his eyes during the shooting but his ass is even better."

Mickey rolled his eyes. Yes, he was aware of Ian's profound love for his ass. Ian would sometimes spend their time in bed just kissing and biting it, to the point where Mickey wasn't even shy about it anymore.

"So, huh. Stay tuned and as I promised last week, I'll show you some of the pictures from last shooting..."

Ian started to show his pictures. Mickey stopped to watch.

Only to jump on the next video.

 

***

 

Ian was grinning so widely at the screen and Mickey had a hunch about the reason for his giddiness. The video was just the day after their-

"First date!" Ian was shouting. "Hopefully it's the first of many. Not just, you know. First and last. But then, we had such a great time, if you know what I mean."

Ian wiggled his eyebrows so exaggeratedly mickey had to roll his eyes. Yeah. They had had sex on their first date, so what.

"I invited him to this fancy place, but then... huh. I kind of forgotten my wallet? And he, well he..." Ian chuckled. "We dined and dashed!"

Mickey smiled at the memory. They had fun and they were full on adrenaline and... Fuck. He had thought Ian was a frivolous model, instead he was so much fun. Things had kinda escalated from there and they had ended up stumbling in the Gallagher's household slightly drunk and completely horny.  It had been really difficult to keep their voices down, but luckily nobody had heard them.

"We tried to be as quiet as possible, but this morning my baby brother Liam asked me if I brought a rabid dog in my bedroom. M grunts a lot... and loud." Ian cackled and Mickey became beet red. What the fuck?! Ian had never told him that!

"He didn't let me kiss him, though," Ian added, now a sad expression on his face. "He's... 'not into it', as he said. But c'mon! Kissing is so nice! If I only I could kiss him... Fuck. Not into it my ass. He'd love it."

So full of himself, this redhead. Yet this was one of the many reasons why Mickey loved him so much. Mickey clicked on other videos and some of them were fun moments with M, others were full of Ian lamenting about M not kissing him. It had taken almost three months for Mickey to do it and the videos showed Ian's frustrations about it. He hadn't suspected that Ian had suffered so much about it.

And then... There it was. The kiss.

 

***

 

"GUESS WHAT!" Ian shouted. He was on his bed, strangling his pillow from too much happiness. "Ian and M, sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Mickey shook his head. Really?

"Guess who got his first kiss with M yesterday? Me and just me!" Ian smiled widely and Mickey's expression softened. "Was it his first kiss ever? I dunno, it was all so sweet and..." The redhead sighed with a satisfied expression. "Now I just want to kiss him again. And again..."

Mickey touched his lips. He wanted to kiss Ian too. Or punch him in the face.

Fuck, he missed him so fucking much...

"How it happened, you could ask. Well I'm not one to kiss and tell- No, actually I am, matter-of-factly. M got jealous! So cute!"

Mickey looked everywhere but the screen. It was true. Jealousy had been the reason behind the kiss. Not his fucking fault. They had been out on a date and this fucker-

"This other model, Hank, came to greet me with a kiss on the lips. It's normal for us, no big deal. But M kinda sent me a death glare and his mood... guys, it was awful, I swear. I thought he was gonna break up with me or whatever because of that stupid kiss and instead..." Ian bit his bottom lip. "Instead he kissed me. In the car, going back home. We stopped and, yeah, he kissed me. I was surprised at first, but then it was just amazing."

It had been amazing. So true. That had been Mickey's first kiss. Or at least the first one that mattered. He had just wanted to mark his territory but in the end he had gotten addicted to Ian's taste. His fucking mouth had become a drug for Mickey. Even now. Mickey wanted to feel that taste again.

Fucking Ian. Fuck.

 

***

 

"M and I... I don't know, guys." Ian sighed. "We're on a break? I hope it's just a break, but...  And it' my fault- And his, fucking..."

Ian leaned against the wall of his bedroom. "I told him I'm tired of being his mistress. The only one in his family that knows about us is his sister and every time it feels like we're doing something wrong and it's not, it's so right and beautiful and it kills me. I want to tell everyone we're together, because we fucking are -well not at the moment, but..." He brought his hands to cover his face. "I just want him back, you know? But we can't be a couple that hides. I don't know what to do..."

Mickey only wanted to hug him. He remember their fight so well but he hadn't thought Ian had suffered so much. Mickey had honestly thought he had been the only one who had been desperate, that Ian had been the mean one because he had wanted Mickey to be with him for everyone to see.

"I'm sorry guys. I- I need to be alone right now. I know this video is so short and just me complaining, but... Bye."

The video ended.

And Mickey knew what was going to be next.

 

***

 

"M and I... we're back together! For real!" Ian commenced. He looked so happy and full of hope and Mickey felt his heart tighten in his chest. Fuck, he loved that smile so much.

"He came out. Like, in front of everyone! M definitely can't do things half-assed. His brothers were there, his father... and he came out. For me. For us and I couldn't be prouder of him."

A small smile appeared on Mickey's face. That day, the day he had come out to his family, had been the best and worst day of his fucking life. He and Ian had been on that fucking break and Mickey knew he had to to something big in order to get him back. So he did. He had told everyone that he was gay and it had been so fucking liberating. Even fighting with his dad. Mickey had gotten everything out, had even told his dad how much he liked to take Ian's dick up the ass. The look on his father's face... priceless. Even better whey they had hauled his ass back to jail.

And then all Mickey remembered was Ian's smile, his eyes full of admiration and affection. The redhead had hugged and kissed him and Mickey had let him even though his body hurt. Because it had hurt more not having Ian close to him, breathing in his scent, hearing his voice.

"He was hurt but I couldn't help it, you know. I had to hug him tight and that's what I did the whole night. That's why you can see black circles under my eyes..." Ian came closer to the camera, showing his tired but still handsome face. "Doesn't matter. I wanted- I want to be close to him forever. I want to protect him. He's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Ian looked so serious now. Resolution evident in his expression. Mickey felt a pang of sadness and rage. Because Ian had vowed to be with him and yet he had betrayed him. But... Just reliving that moment, remembering that beautiful night together... It was enough for Mickey to make him ache for the redhead.

 

***

 

The next videos were all so full of happy moments. They had probably been the happiest of his- their- entire fucking lives. Ian mentioned Thanksgiving and how much fun they had. With Ian's family first and then alone. Christmas had been great and Ian was on the screen with an elf hat on. He didn't talk much about the Christmas' Eve though and Mickey was grateful. It had been an intense, joyful moment between them and just them. They had kissed and exchanged gifts and made love. On New Year Ian didn't broadcast and Mickey suspected it was because he had wore him out the night before.

Mickey felt a teardrop falling on his cheek. And then another. And another.

He realized too late he was fucking crying.

Why had that fucker cheated on him? They were so happy. Ian looked so happy. Then why?

Maybe Mickey could overlook the betrayal if Ian still wanted him.

 

***

 

Ian looked fidgety on the camera. Was he going to talk about Ned? It was January, the time was right.

"In a few weeks it's our anniversary," he said. "Of our first date. Or maybe should I count from our first kiss? M's coming out? Fuck, it's okay. Anniversary of our first date."

Mickey was surprised. Their anniversary? He had never thought about shit like that. But Ian was definitely the type to do it. Yet he had never mentioned it.

"So. Hear me out. Comment on it if you want. I was thinking about taking M away for the whole week. It's cold here and M has never been away from Illinois, so... He doesn't have a passport and... You remember my ex? The photographer who got me into modeling. Yeah, the one you were so glad I dumped years ago. Anyway. He has this fucking awesome house in California, right in front of the ocean. and he's going to lend it to me. For a week. We're still good friends. Just friends, huh, mind it! Now I need to work double to pay for the plane tickets. This means less time to see M, but... It's so gonna be worth it. He's so gonna be happy. Or at least I hope! He has never seen the ocean, I want to watch him trying to conceal how much excited he'll be. I want to kiss him and fuck him hearing the sound of the waves and... Oh, I want to be there already!"

Ian was smiling so widely. He looked so full of love and excitement and...

And Mickey now knew exactly how Ian had betrayed him.

He hadn't.

He had simply wanted to surprise him with a great gift. Mickey couldn't stop his tears from falling even if he wanted to.

Why had he been so fucking blind? Why so insecure of Ian's feelings for him? Yet Ian had told him over and over again how much he loved him. And now Mickey knew Ian had liked him even before Mickey had even noticed him.

He was about to jump from his bed when he saw that Ian had just updated the vlog with a new video.

 

***

 

"He left me. This time for fucking good..." Ian's face was a disaster. The redhead looked distraught. His eyes were puffy from crying too much, his lips were chipped and he seemed so tired and helpless. " He doesn't pick up my calls, doesn't answer my texts... He told me he doesn't care about me. That he's tired of our relationship..."

Ian burst into crying again and Mickey's heart skipped a beat. "I love him so fucking much. I thought he loved me too. He told me that, so... What's wrong with him? I called his sister, she told me he loves me so why? I want him here. I need him. I can't believe it's all over…"

Oh no. It's fucking not.

It was not over. Mickey had been blind and now Ian was suffering and he couldn't have that.

Mickey jumped from the bed and put on his shoes and a fucking jacket over his sweats and t shirt. The video had been made in Ian's bedroom, so the redhead should still be there.

He ran. Mickey simply ran to the Gallagher's house. Ian's sister Debbie was the one to open and she saw the resolute look in Mickey's eyes.

"You better get it right, Mickey," she said. He nodded.

Mickey climbed up the stairs two for two and opened Ian's bedroom door wide open. He found Ian, a lump in his bed, watching his cellphone.

"Whatcha looking at?" Mickey said, immediately capturing Ian's attention. His eyes were red just as Mickey's.

"Videos," Ian said, his voice groggy. He cleared his throat. "Our videos."

Ian showed the one he was watching to Mickey. It was them cuddling in bed, Mickey asking him to turn the fucking camera off, but smiling and kissing Ian.

"Ian..."

"I was wondering if I should delete it." Ian bit his lip, nervous. "Should I delete it?"

Mickey's feet moved on their own accord and his arms enveloped Ian in a tight hug. The redhead didn't skip a beat and responded to the hug immediately by clutching to Mickey even tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Ian. I thought you were cheating on me," Mickey murmured against Ian's hear. "I left you before you could. But I missed you so much..."

Ian distanced himself just enough to look Mickey in the eyes. He was so goddamn surprised by Mickey's words.

"What? Never! How-"

"Thought you were fucking that old queen again," Mickey said, looking down.

"Ned?" Ian huffed, raising Mickey's chin to force him to look at him once more. "I'm not."

"Yeah I know now." Ian looked confused. "Mandy sent me a link to your vlog. I kinda watched all your videos..."

Ian's eyes widened in shock now. "All of them?"

"Well the ones where you talk about me..."

"Oh, fuck me." Ian hid his face behind his hands. "So embarrassing..."

"Not at all." Mickey grabbed Ian's wrist, gently, to see his face again. "I'm so glad I watched them. I love you too, you know. So fucking much."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I should have told you before. I know. I was scared and I was wrong and I want to be with you and-"

Ian interrupted Mickey's words by kissing him hard. Mickey had never been that good with words, but he was damn fucking able to convey his feelings through his actions and he poured all his love into that kiss. Ian did the same.

 

***

 

"Hey guys. This is M," Ian said and pointed the laptop camera to Mickey, who flipped it off with an annoyed expression. "We're back together, just so you know."

Mickey scoffed and hid under the blanket of Ian's bed.

"It was all a, uhm, a misunderstanding but we sorted it out and..." Ian smiled widely. "It's okay now. M discovered this vlog and didn't kill me, so it's all good. Oh, right. We're not going to California. At least not until we can rent some place somewhere... Let's just say M doesn't want to use my ex's house."

Ian placed the laptop on the nightstand. "Maybe next time I'll sing something with M-"

"Fuck off!"

"... Or maybe not." Ian cackled, hearing Mickey's curse from under the covers. "Anyway. See you guys. Have a nice day!"

Having that said, Ian shut the camera off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Reviews? Anything? Love them
> 
> Anyway, my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://jainsel-and-the-ships.tumblr.com)


End file.
